The present invention relates to a line printer adapted for use in recording analog signals having continuously varying levels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a line printer adapted for use in recording analog signals varying with respect to time, wherein the record is represented by a continuous line pattern. The line printer includes an impact type and a non-impact type.
A line printer or a dot printer is known and widely used. The line printer includes a plurality of printing elements, commonly called styluses, which are located in parallel on a line. The styluses are driven in response to inputs so as to record same on a paper in a line pattern. However, as is well known, analog signals continuously vary with respect to time, and to record same exactly, a recording equipment must have an extremely high responsiveness to the input signals. The known printers, however, have been found unsuitable for meeting this requirement, and the resulting marks lack a continuity with dots being left out in places. This leads to an inaccurate recording of the data.